


В ночь, когда шел снег

by Samantha_Everett



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Everett/pseuds/Samantha_Everett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему ты продолжаешь приходить?</p>
            </blockquote>





	В ночь, когда шел снег

— Здравствуй. И вот снова ты здесь. Каждый день приходишь, — Леон откидывает челку с лица, говоря медленно, полушепотом. Его никто теперь не услышит, он лишь наблюдает, стоя рядом с собственной могилой. Смеркается. Снежинки медленно падают, кружатся от дуновения легкого ветерка. — Я жду тебя каждый вечер. Как там наша квартира? — спрашивает он, не надеясь услышать ответ. Ему просто хочется говорить, хотя он уже запомнил все ответы. Раньше Крис часами говорил, теперь пришла его очередь. — Знаю, холодная и пустая, ты говорил. Так много времени прошло ведь, правда? Два года ты приходишь сюда каждый день. Я тоже скучаю, — Кеннеди проводит рукой по коротким темным волосам Криса, едва заметно улыбаясь. 

 

— Ты обещал, что будешь любить меня вечно... Глупец, нарушь ты обещание, хоть один из нас был бы жив. – Леон садится рядом, обнимая сзади, утыкаясь носом в плечо. Крис сидит неподвижно, только маленькое облако пара доказывает, что он все еще жив. — Удивительно, так мало от нас осталось. — Леон прижимается ближе, надеясь ощутить хоть крупинку тепла. — Мне тебя ужасно не хватает. Я скучаю по твоей заботе, по теплым и сильным рукам, что обнимают ночью. Я по всему скучаю, Крис. 

— Эти глупые цветы, приносишь их каждый день, оставляя умирать на морозе. Ты все еще помнишь, какие именно мне нравятся. Интересно, а что-нибудь бы изменилось, если бы мы не встретились. Не знаешь? Вот и я тоже. — Почти стемнело, снег продолжает падать, на кладбище совсем никого, даже птиц и тех нет. Они сидят на снегу, Крис сидит молча. Он всегда молчит, когда приходит сюда. Леон вдыхает родной запах — теперь к нему примешались нотки алкоголя. Кеннеди не винит его за пристрастие к подобным напиткам, он бы сам так поступил. 

Леон не узнает прежнего Криса. Этот человек совсем другой. Его Редфилд был веселым и ярким, а сейчас только боль и грусть в глазах. Кеннеди теперь знает, как выглядит человек, потерявший все, что было важным. Леон не хотел бы знать, но знает. 

— Не вини себя, — говорит он, моля бога, чтоб его услышали. Потому что Кеннеди знает: за его смерть Крис винит себя. — Ты не мог ничего изменить. Мы не могли ничего изменить. — Совсем стемнело, ветер раскачивает ветки деревьев. Снег продолжает идти, бутонов красных роз, лежащих у самого надгробного камня, уже почти не видно. Леон касается кончиками пальцев одного из них. Ничего. Он не чувствует ничего. Жаль, что мы не можем прожить жизнь еще раз. 

— Мы так часто ссорились по пустякам. И почему ты продолжаешь скучать по моим придиркам? Почему ты продолжаешь меня любить? Давай уже попробуем отпустить друг друга, — он замолкает, прислушиваясь, может, хоть одно его слово было услышано. Нет. Тишина. И правда, от них так мало осталось. Леон пытается себя утешить тем, что от них мало чего осталось. На самом деле осталось слишком много. Ведь оба до сих пор хранят воспоминания, перебирают их вечерами, словно фотографии в старой пыльной коробке. Осталось слишком много, и поэтому Крис продолжает приходить, а Леон ждать. 

— Не думаю, — Редфилд улыбается, поворачивая голову и смотря на Леона. — Сегодня, пожалуй, я останусь с тобой. — Кеннеди не понимает, о чем тот говорит, но потом замечает тело у дерева. Оно сидит, опустив голову на колени, его немного присыпало снегом и вряд ли он уйдет отсюда. — Пора закончить наше расставание. 

Снег продолжает сыпать, скрывая под собой замерзшее тело. Утром его, конечно, найдут, но будет уже поздно.


End file.
